Hiro Shishigami
Summary Hiro Shishigami is the main antagonist of Inuyashiki series. He is a teen sociopath that becomes an android along with Ichiro Inuyashiki after being killed by a UFO. Unlike Inuyashiki, he uses his new powers to become a mass murderer and targeted innocent families by picking random houses for his amusement. His cruel acts of violence caused the attention of police as a dangerous criminal of society. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, High 7-A with Self-Destruction Name: Hiro Shishigami Origin: Inuyashiki Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Android Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cyborgization, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Equipped with firearms and missiles, Longevity, Flight, Technology Manipulation, Energy Projection, Hacking, Data Manipulation, Information Analysis, Enhanced Senses, Homing Attack, Telekinesis, Biological Healing (Able to cure cancer, broken bones, paralysis, burning, intoxication and poisoning on any living creature), Self-Destruction, Adaptation, Resistance to biological disease and biological weapon Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Fought against Ichiro), Large Mountain level+ with Self-Destruction (Destroyed an asteroid when combined with Ichiro's Self-Destruction) Speed: High Hypersonic (Kept up with Ichiro) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Ichiro) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Took multiple attacks from Ichiro) Stamina: High (Should be comparable to Ichiro) Range: Standard melee range, several kilometers with projectiles, higher by combining with Technological Manipulation (Able to shoot people through a cell phone screen and TV monitor, can control several airplanes on the sky) Standard Equipment: A pair of jetpacks in his back, several arm cannon Intelligence: High (After becoming an android, he was able to quickly learn about his robotic body and his functions in a few days), capable of gaining and analyzing information immediately through his robotic brain Weaknesses: His sensitivity to pain is not impaired, and he feels pain just like any human being. He needs to drinks water as fuel. Without refill it, after using his powers for a long time off after a considerable extent, he will dehydrate which renders him immovable and unable to use any of his robotic capabilities. He can still get tired and need to sleep Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Robotic body:' The alien technology transferred his consciousness to a completely robotic body, without any organic parts. This makes him wholly immune to any biological disease, biological weapon, or organic degeneration. *'Robotic brain:' His new robotic brain acts as a supercomputer. He can use in-built programs, such as alien simulators and alien battle/hacking systems, or use human tech, such as a smartphone's OS, browse the internet, watch television, radio, etc. *'Enhanced senses:' His sight and hearing are at a superhuman level. He is capable of seeing effortlessly at a distance of 10Km and hearing cries for help at vast distances. *'Healing properties:' He can cure any damage, no matter how hard damaged is the body of any living creature. Cancer, broken bones, paralysis, burning, intoxication, poisoning are just a few examples. It must be stated that even with such power, he is not able to resurrect the dead. *'Full technokinesis:' He can wirelessly fully control any electronic device, no matter the distance. He is also able to locate and interact with targets at any range, including outer space, without any need to an external medium. He is also able to fully control any machine (from smartphones to cars and airplanes), theoretically being able to shoot and modify the trajectory of missiles all around the world. *'Technological adaptability:' He can modify his own body accordingly to his needs. He can produce new cameras along his surface or create USB ports just by scanning them. It is assumed that his body is not an immutable weapon but can evolve along the time. *'Weapon system 1 – Telekinetic shot:' He can fire telekinetic shots from himself of any electronic device. These shots require no ammunition, being infinite, and can reach any distance with absolute precision. The only requirement is that he must see or know where the target is. Another option is to use such power as a knife or cutting weapon at a short distance. *'Weapon system 2 – Arm cannon:' His second most powerful weapon is his arm artillery. Each arm has a cannon capable of incredible damage. *'Weapon system 3 – Multi-target laser:' His most used weapon. He has many mini laser guns around his body, most at his back, some at his shoulders and arms. These lasers shot white beams with variable intensity, quantity, and speed but with pinpoint precision. They are so powerful that can completely devastate a vast area, as well being so precise that can cut through the human nervous system in the spine without major external injuries, rendering the targets paralytic without affecting the other body functions. *'Weapon system 4 – Self-destruction:' His most potent weapon. He can self-detonate in an enormous blast visible from space to Earth surface. *'Weapon system – Auto mode:' Whenever he is unconscious in battle, or intense need, his weapon system starts auto mode. In this form, he has access to all features and alien protocols, strategies, and combat maneuvers. It must be stated that even unconscious, this auto mode does not act randomly. It follows the moral code of the individual. In Hiro case, it kills all of his targets ruthlessly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Inuyashiki Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Androids Category:Teenagers Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Hackers Category:Technology Users Category:Data Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Biology Users Category:Healers Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Murderers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Anti-villains Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7